


Comfort

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: Because Danny is always there for Steve





	Comfort

 

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [Tumblr](http://thesweetpsychopath.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
